Prófugos (BrArg)
by AyuPanda
Summary: Despertar y darse cuenta que estaba en cama de Luciano ya se había convertido en una costumbre para Martín. LATIN HETALIA: Brasil/Argentina. Ft. Prófugos, de Soda Stereo.


Una especie de songfic con los bellos Martín y Luciano :D

Los personajes y la canción no me pertenecen. Créditos a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Prófugos (Soda Stereo)

Despertar y darse cuenta que estaba en cama de Luciano ya se había convertido en una costumbre para Martín.

Aunque no recordase la excusa que le habría dado a su cerebro para regresar al mismo sitio, podía visualizar vívidamente cada beso, cada movimiento y cada sonido parte del placer que habían sentido antes de irse a dormir. Y sin embargo, abrir los ojos por la mañana aún lo tomaba desprevenido.

 _Somos cómplices los dos_

Por eso, apenas recobraba conciencia, Martín salía de la cama directo al baño conectado a la habitación, donde ya había implementado todo lo necesario para arreglarse. Cepillo de dientes. Pasta dental. Jabón. Cremas. Peine. Cepillo. Hilo dental. Champú. Acondicionador. Toallas. Lo único que le faltaba era llevar una secadora de cabello y podría aparentar que no tomaba duchas en esa casa.

 _Al menos se que huyo porque amo_

En unos largos minutos, al terminar de arreglarse lo más rápido posible, Martín huía por la ventana. Novelesco, pero era su única opción, ya que abrir la puerta de la habitación de Luciano generaba más ruido, el suficiente para despertar al huésped. Además, corría el riesgo de una curiosa compañera de piso haciéndole miles de preguntas si lo encontraba corriendo por los pasillos hacia la puerta principal.

 _Necesito distensión  
_ _Estar así despierto_

 _Algo_ tenía que tener Luciano para que Martín termine una y otra vez hallándose bajo sus sábanas. Lo que ese _algo_ era, no lo sabía. Ni lo sabía ni lo admitiría una vez que lo descubra, porque ningún buen argentino iba a dejar que el mundo se entere sobre una aventura sin fondo como la de ellos dos.

Sabía que regresaría a sus brazos la noche siguiente. Sabía que volvería a sentir sus manos recorrer su cuerpo. Sabía que continuaría con ese juego porque no podía controlar la pasión de sus sentimientos más allá de lo carnal por Luciano. Y aún así, sabiendo todo eso, continuaría con su vida diaria como si nada nunca sucedería.

 _Es un delirio de condenados_

Por lo menos creía que nadie había notado sus cambios de comportamiento desde hace unos meses. Eso lo aliviaba, dándole la seguridad de que no había levantado sospechas. Al llegar a casa, lo primero que Martín hizo fue prepararse un poco de mate bien fuerte para acompañar su sesión de distracción viendo una película.

* * *

Luciano, en cambio, despertaba totalmente consciente sobre lo que lo había llevado a abrirle las puertas (o mejor dicho, ventanas) a Martín. Aún podía percibir su perfume costoso, oír su voz en lo más profundo de sus oídos, palpar sus movimientos. Lo que lo sorprendía cada vez que la noche se desvanecía y la mañana tomaba su lugar era no hallarlo a su costado.

 _Como un efecto residual_

Esquina a la que se acercase dentro de su habitación tenía un poco de Martín. Ya sea una imagen mental o algo físico, el brasileño no podía quitárselo de la mente. La única solución a aquello era salir de su piso, pasear por los jardines y hablar con otros. Pero aún así, estaría esquivando sus prioridades, porque lo primero en su desorganizada lista imaginaria era dejar en claro su relación. ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Amantes? ¿Pareja no oficial?

 _Yo siempre tomare el desvío_

También sabía que volvería a permitirle las visitas, que no lo detendría, que harían el amor a pesar de no tener nada serio, que se revelarían cada parte íntima de sus cuerpos sin haberse visto desnudos de fronteras para revelar sus pensamientos. Luciano no tenía idea de los gustos de Martín, y aún así no podía evitar sentirse atraído a él, no sólo en el sentido sexual, sino también en el romántico. No tenía ninguna ilación con el resto de su vida y era el nexo que le daba sentido a toda su vida a la vez.

 _Tus ojos nunca mentirán_

Con un suspiro de queja, Luciano tuvo que levantarse. Acomodó las sábanas, limpias, porque Martín era alguien muy pulcro como para permitir ensuciarlas al término de sus encuentros. Tratando de no pensar demasiado en _su_ argentino, se arregló para continuar con el día, ayudando a su compañera de piso en la cocina. Lamentablemente le había tocado compartir un hogar con esa muchacha, una persona amable pero sumamente fastidiosa, en el sentido que quería saber todos los quehaceres de su compañero de piso. Felizmente para Luciano, tenía sueño pesado, así que aún no se enteraba de las visitas nocturnas de Martín.

 _Pero ese ruido blanco  
_ _Es una alarma en mis oídos_

Lo que no esperaba era que ese día no desayunaría acompañado. Su compañera de piso le había dejado una nota en la que explicaba que no estaría en casa por una semana. Resulta que el trabajo le había dado una oportunidad para viajar a otro estado del país por un poco de dinero extra. Luciano no recordaba que se lo haya dicho antes, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta de llamar a Martín.

* * *

–¿Dónde estabas?

Martín alzó la mirada, hallándose con los ojos severos de su primo. Sabía que Sebastián tenía la razón, como siempre. No iba a dársela, como siempre. Al final terminaría arrepintiéndose, como siempre. El de brillos no era de boludeces.

–En el burdel, ¿por?

–Ah, qué, a pesar que no trabajás, ¿tenés suficiente dinero para pasearte de kilombo en kilombo todos los días?

Allí lo tomó del cuello. Pudo haberlo estrangulado y se hubiese sentido igual de presionado. ¿Pero qué le podía decir? La verdad no sonaba para nada apetecible. Martín se cambió de ubicación del sofá en el que estaba hacia un pequeño sillón individual, pues Sebastián le estaba cubriendo la vista.

–Flasheas.– Lo cortó, frío, sin mirarlo a los ojos.– Volá de acá, quiero ver la película.

–¿Cuándo pensás conseguir un empleo?– Replicó el uruguayo, indiferente ante dicho pedido.– Si no encuentras nada para la próxima semana, no podrás seguir viviendo aquí gratis.

El televisor se apagó en un instante. Martín tuvo que prestar toda su atención en Sebastián, porque sabía que no bromeaba con esos asuntos. Ya se había puesto el sombrero. Si es que lo echaba de la casa, no tendría a dónde ir, porque no pensaba quedarse con Luciano. Su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

–¿Y si te cuento a dónde fui?

–Podría considerarlo.

Sebastián ya sabía que Martín iba a casa de Luciano. Le quedaba claro porque conocía bastante bien a ambos y ya había hablado con el brasileño al respecto, aunque lo que quería era oír la versión de su primo. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese informarse _bien_ sobre sus quehaceres, el teléfono de casa interrumpió.

–Yo voy.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Martín se levantó del sillón para ir corriendo directamente a contestar el teléfono. De la que se había salvado.

–¿Hola?

–Preciso que venha a minha casa.

Apenas escuchó la voz de Luciano al otro lado de la línea, un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Qué tal si Sebas hubiese contestado? De igual forma, el menor de sus primos estaba muy cerca, atendiendo la conversación. No porque fuese chismoso, sino que… Quería asegurarse que no fuese un estafador.

–¿Olvidás que no hablo portugués?

–Martinho, você entende. Não vou rogar.

–Quizás no deberías asumir que cada vez que me pidás algo voy a acceder.

–Después de lo que pasó ayer me es difícil no asumirlo~

Y entonces Martín cortó la llamada. Sintió sus orejas enrojecer poco a poco, lo que trató de disimular cubriéndolas con mechones de cabello. Claro que Luciano iba a hacer esos comentarios en español cuando le convenía. Maldito sea.

 _No seas tan cruel  
_ _No busques más pretextos_

Largos minutos de incertidumbre después, Sebastián reveló su escondite. Con el celular en mano, se acercó a la salita donde estaba el teléfono, dejándolo lo suficientemente cerca de su primo como para que lea el mensaje que había llegado.

"Si Martín não quer vir, então venha você. Tenho a casa sozinha~"

 _No seas tan cruel  
_ _Siempre seremos prófugos los dos_

–Ni se te ocurra ir en mi lugar, Sebas.

* * *

En pocos minutos, Martín se halló nuevamente en el hogar de Luciano. La diferencia fue que en esa ocasión entró por la puerta principal y llegó a ver más que solamente su habitación. A decir verdad, el resto de su casa era cálida, pero no tanto como el dormitorio al que tan bien estaba acostumbrado. Estaba sentado en un sofá, de brazos cruzados y postura firme. El huésped volvió con dos tazas de café que dejó sobre la mesa antes de tomar asiento al frente.

–Espero que por lo menos seas lo suficientemente _considerado_ para hablarme en español.– Le indicó el invitado, notoriamente molesto.

–¿Molesta você que fale em português?– Bromeó Luciano, aunque se mostró más serio inmediatamente.– Mi compañera de piso no está. Se fue por una semana.

–¿Y a mí qué?

Un suspiro grave por parte del brasileño le indicó a Martín que lo que decía era en serio. Por eso, y solamente por eso, suavizó un poco su mirada.

–Lu, no nos conocemos más allá de la cama. No sé cuál es tu color favorito, ni tu comida favorita, ni lo que te gusta hacer para pasear el tiempo. No me cabe quedarme aquí, si ni siquiera querés que nuestra relación vaya más allá…

 _No tenemos donde ir  
_ _Somos como un área devastada  
_ _Carreteras sin sentido  
_ _Religiones sin motivo  
_ _Como podremos sobrevivir_

–Martinho… Você- digo- ¿de dónde sacas la idea que yo no quiero nada más? No me dejas explicar. Mi compañera de piso se fue por una semana y me gustaría que te quedes aquí justamente para eso. Yo no quiero sólo sexo, pero pensaba que tú si… Porque no te veo en la mañana, no puedo hablarte mejor y-

–Me voy porque no quiero que la loca de tu compañera me hostigue.

 _No seas tan cruel_

 _No busques más pretextos_

–A mi me gustaría despertar contigo aún a mi lado y que nos podamos quedar horas así.

En ese momento, después de todo, Martín ya no pudo seguir mostrándose hostil. Luciano tenía ese raro efecto en él, que podía persuadirlo a hacer algo positivo para ambos, pero no se había enterado completamente aún. Pero el sentimentalismo no era lo suyo, ocultarse tras el sexo era más sencillo. Se levantó del sofá para dirigirse hacia el frente, tomando asiento al lado de su huésped.

–A mi también.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos, que no parecían pasar. Se les detuvo el tiempo y todo por algo tan sencillo como comunicarse. En esos instantes no podían hallar fallas en el otro, estaban idealizados, perfectos. Y a pesar de que defectos existían, no les darían importancia. Juntaron sus labios tiernamente, casi inocentemente en comparación a los que habrían compartido antes, como si fuese el primero. Un detalle romántico, que parecía que nunca habían tenido.

–¿Mencioné lo apretados que te quedan esos pantalones?

–¿Fue antes o después que haya notado lo duros que se ven tus pezones?

Para no llegar al extremo de lo cursi, sólo se dieron un par de besos más. Conversaron un poco sobre sus gustos y sus disgustos, la vida de ambos y el futuro que les deparaba. Sin embargo, unas horas después habían vuelto a la cama, desnudos, y abrazados más juntos que nunca. La única diferencia de lo usual era que estaban frente a frente, brindándose calor mutuo y tarareando canciones viejas.

 _Siempre seremos prófugos los dos_


End file.
